kaiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Humans(Species)
Physical Appearance Humans are the only surviving animals on Earth that walk on two but are not the first creatures from Earth to walk bipedally. Despite being mammals, their bodies have very scarce hair on their bodies but the hair on their heads are fully covered. Humans had a torso, two legs, two arms, and one head with no tails. They have two forward facing eyes, one nose with 2 nostrils for breathing and smelling, and a mouth for eating, breathing and speaking. Human upper limbs have five-fingered hands for manipulation and reflected by their legs' five-toed feet. Herd mentality The human race is a group-orientated species only with a minority of individuals who prefer to live alone by nature. During man's prehistoric days. This herd mentality served as an advantage for survival. However Man's obsession with sociability and gradual evolution into a group intelligence has put tremedous stress on themselves and others. As a result, the "different" individuals become outcasts in human societies and sometimes labelled as disabled or disordered. Despite increasing awareness for acceptance and civil rights for such individuals, few humans respect the needs of deviant thinker. In fact in modern day and in several times in history, there is observation that humans are becoming increasingly intolerant of people who have some form of autonomy and able to think differently for themselves. Ableism on Earth. Humans value herd compliance and mob mentality so much. Thus they subscribed to the medical model of disability which led to to an ableist and sometimes mentalist view in humanity towards their own brethren who learn differently or even have thoughts that deviate from the normal. Under the medical model of disability, able-bodied or socially accepted individuals are the norm in human society, and those who have disabilities and differences must either strive to become that norm or should keep their distance from able-bodied people. As a result , individuals with disabilities/differences are commonly viewed as being abnormal rather than as members of a distinct minority community on Earth. Examples of such "disability" include autism, Down Syndrome, ADHD, along with various other disabilities These ableist views form the basis of the conflicts in the entire Ableism Conspiracy series. For the conspiracy of ableism is a widely accepted one but also the one that is as unacknowledged as Extra terrestrial contact. Persecution of deviant thinkers Being a narrowminded species, records exist documenting some of humanity's greatest thinkers and discoverers who have even been persecuted or put to death for telling and upholding truth and justice. The persecution of deviant thinking individuals in humanity is one major factor in the slow and stagnating progress of mankind's technology. Despite the fact that mankind seeks to touch the stars even when he has yet to make it past the Earth's own moon. Famous examples of deviant persecution in Humans Galileo Galileo; Heliocentricism Human astronomer Galileo Galilei's discovery of the truth of the Earth's orbit around the sun, challenged the thinking of majority of his time. This led him to be imprisoned and question by religious leaders and gotten him into trouble. Confucius; morality in a time of immorality The Chinese philosopher, Confucius aka Kong Zi, created a school of thought that emphasizing personal and governmental morality, correctness of social relationships, justice and sincerity. This clashed with the lack of morality of the Spring Autumm Wars in China. Even after his death and the persecution of his philosophy and followers by the subsequent Qin Dynasty and Emperor, Confucianism did not become widespread and officially recognized until 2 dynasties later during the Han Dynasty. Abraham Lincoln; human rights in a time of slavery A human lawyer and later President of the United States of America, Abraham Lincoln advocated for equal right of humans with differing skin color. This idea too was against the grain of mainstream ideas marred with racism at that time. This led to Abraham starting a war between two side of the USA and ultimately a bloody victory and his own assassination. Autism Extra-terrestrial Contact Article: Ancient Astronaut Theory in Kaiverse "Mainstream" data collected from Humanity pointed out that Earth and humanity had no contact from any kind of extraterrestrials. However testimony from other spacefaring and extinct alien civilisations revealed the opposite; extraterrestrials had visited Earth even way before humanity became behaviorally modern with self awareness. Even more astonishing is the fact that some alien civilisations especially biologically immortal species might have made contact with sentient human beings too! However few surviving tangible records exist on Earth. With a narrow-minded minority controlling the information dissimination, most humans even doubt the "evidence" that deviant thinkers are proposing. Of course in the Ableism Conspiracies, it turns out these deviant thinkers and their supporters turn out to be telling the truth. Category:Species